


Getting to Perfect

by SarahJeanne



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Getting to Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardinha/gifts).



It's one too many afternoons sitting cars, watching as Kalinda clicks away with her camera. Or maybe it's all the time they've spent, heads bent together, leafing through documents. Too many times hands brushed while reaching for the same file.

With two kids and a husband, Alicia had thought she had her life figured out. Even when her world got turned upside down and the intimate details of her life became talk show fodder, she'd never expected this.

She stares at the ceiling while Kalinda sleeps next to her, going through scenario after scenario. Right now, without Peter, she doesn't have a place to live. Right now, without her, Peter loses a whole lot of sympathy. But without Kalinda, she loses the last shred of sanity she has, the last place where she can relax and stop putting on a show to the world.

She turns her head so her cheek rests on the pillow and she can see Kalinda. She's getting better at putting herself first from time to time. She might need a little more practice before she gets there completely, but she's sure going to keep trying.


End file.
